Who Knew
by Draconic Mage
Summary: A series of song fics following a girl's dealings with her beloved prince. Yuki/OC Based on a song fic I wrote a year ago.
1. I'm Yours

**Author's Info:** I seem to have worked backward with this series. This is the first plot wise, yet the last I was inspired to write. All of these are separate stories that can be read on their own, but all deal with the same OC, who remains unnamed. This is a rather big departure from my usual writing, but I was rereading _Who Knew_ a few days ago and got inspiration for it.

**The "what"s:** I've been listening to _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz nonstop while writing this. I thought it was a good fit for this particular segment. It's possible I may write a prequel to this, but that's undecided. Right now I'm going to assume there are only three parts. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or _I'm Yours_. Those are copyrighted by their respective owners. I _do_ own the OC, and the plot is all original. Let me know what you think!

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

I never thought I would be the kind of person to fall in love, yet here I am, falling for him, my best friend. I don't know how it happened, or why, but it has. No, that's not completely true. I know exactly why it happened, and while I may not know exactly when it began, I do know how I realized it. He saved me, even though he probably doesn't know it. He saved me from the darkness inside myself. He was my prince, my knight in shining armor. I don't think he knows how I feel about him yet, but, knowing Shigure, it's only a matter of time.

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I met him when I was seven. It was my first time entering the Sohma main house. I was there with my cousin, Shigure, for New Years. My parents and I weren't very close, so he had promised to take me. Most of it was a blur of people, since there's only so much a seven-year-old girl can remember, but I do remember meeting Akito, the head of the family. I remember being afraid of him despite his seemingly sweet nature. He had told me I needed to visit him more often, which I doubt I would have, if it hadn't been for him. I almost bumped into him when Shigure suddenly left me behind to look for his friends. I remember apologizing a lot, but he just smiled and shook his head. That was when Akito called for him. His face paled, but he went without another word.  
_  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

It wasn't until later I learned why. I began to spend more time in the main house, even going so far as to stay with Shigure for a time. I spent more and more time with Yuki, which meant more time with Akito too. That was how I learned about Akito's darker nature, and about that "room." I don't know how long it had been going on before that, but I knew it frightened him. He was very kind and gentle, even then, and I knew he didn't deserve such a thing. I guess that's why I started trying to make him smile. It began with little things, general things, but it helped. We became friends.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

Over time, I got used to being around him. I got close to him, closer than I thought I'd be to anyone. He was the person I talked to about everything—my family, my friends at school, my greatest fears, my crushes on guys I knew. I never really thought anything of having him there with me; he just was. That's what made going to America so difficult. Sure, I got away from a family that hated me, but I had to leave him behind, had to leave him to face Akito alone. It was my biggest regret, but I hope to make up for that now, that and so much more.

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

I've been back for almost a year, and it's been hard to get through to him, but I won't give up. They call him the Prince at our school, and it's impossible not to see why. Yuki Sohma is the kindest, most sincere, compassionate, and understanding person I know. I just wish he could see that, but he's too wrapped up in everything Akito told him. No matter, I refuse to give up on him. I care about him far too much. I won't leave him to suffer through the darkness alone anymore, and I have help. This new girl, Tohru, is helping. Still, I can't help but feel jealous; it seems like she's made progress in ways I've never been able to. I wonder if he loves her . . .

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

I can't take much more of this. Shigure has been teasing me, telling me how obvious it is that I love him, but I don't want him to tell. He's threatened to tell Ayame, who I'm sure already knows. I know Hatori does. He's been taking care of me since I was shipped back, and he knew how close I was to him back then. Those three never miss anything, it seems. I'm just glad Hatori doesn't prod, much. I wonder if it's because of Kanna . . . I have to push the thought aside. I'm going to spend time alone with him today for the first time in a long time. There's no time for me to bring myself down with sad thoughts. I want to have fun with him, although I'm not exactly sure what we're doing. He said it was a surprise. I wonder what he's planning. Knowing him, it'll be something he put a great deal of thought into. I can't wait to find out.

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

"Where are we going?" I'd asked, but he hadn't said anything. He just smiled at me, a smile that reminded me of the first time we met, only different. This smile was happy, sly, mischievous—everything I hadn't expected to see from my best friend. I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't know why he's acting this way all of a sudden, but I'm excited. I can't help but wonder if this time is different, if maybe this time he feels the same way I do. I can't let myself get my hopes up, though. That would be foolish. Still, I find myself unable to stop thinking about it, and I feel my cheeks flushing. He looked over at me and grinned, which only makes me flush even more. I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but I should have known better. He knows me far too well not to.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

"We're here," he said as we walked into a clearing in the middle of the Sohma property Shigure's house was built on. It was a remote area, far from anyone else, and incredibly peaceful. He had set up a picnic and I looked at him, eyebrows raised. I knew he couldn't cook well, and I had to wonder if he had tried to cook it himself. He shook his head, laughed, and admitted Tohru had helped him. I just grinned and teased him about his poor cooking skills, which made him laugh even more. It was hard not to smile and laugh with him; he was always the person who cheered me up, and his happiness was rather contagious. I guess the truth is that I like seeing him happy, and I want to know that I'm the reason for his happiness. It's killing me, not knowing.  
_  
I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

The food was delicious, but Tohru is an amazing cook. She was always making wonderful meals, and she'd even taught me a few. I said I would have to thank her, but he just laughed and said he preferred my cooking. He'd said he'd only asked Tohru because he wanted to surprise me, which only further surprised me; I knew he loved Tohru's cooking. He'd always said as much, and my cooking was far from extraordinary. I said as much, which only made him tease me more. "I like your food better because you're the one who makes it."

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

I told him to stop teasing me, which made him get serious. I stopped, wondering what I'd done wrong, when he leaned toward me and asked why I thought he was making fun of me. I didn't want to admit I was jealous of Tohru, but I didn't know what else to say, so I told him the truth, or as much as I cared to admit aloud anyway. He started laughing all over again, only I wasn't amused this time. I started to say something as I stood to leave, but he grabbed my hand pulled me back, apologizing for upsetting me. He grinned and said he hadn't meant anything bad by it; if anything, he said he was laughing because he couldn't understand why I thought he would rather spend time with Tohru than with me. He told me he liked spending time with me, and, if he hadn't, he wouldn't be alone with me that very moment. I felt incredibly foolish, which can sometimes make me cross. I guess that's why I asked him why he _had_ gone through all this trouble to do this for me.

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

He just stared at me for a moment in shock, and then he smiled. He took my hands in his and asked me if I remembered when I had come back from America. I knew my expression had faltered at the reminder. It wasn't something I liked to remember, and it was something Akito enjoyed bringing up a bit too often. My parents gave me away when I turned twelve, saying they couldn't stand me anymore. Another Sohma family had taken me in, but they had to move to America when I was fourteen, as my adopted father had gotten transferred for his job. It had been hard to make the transition, but I had finally adjusted only to have yet another shock. I hadn't been the tamest of children, I knew, but I still hadn't expected them to suddenly give up on me. They were sending me back to Japan because they, too, couldn't stand me any longer. I had finally given up on any hope of finding anyone who would ever care about me, or want me, but he was there. A few days after my arrival, he was there to see me. He had remembered me, and he had showed me that there were people who still loved me, who wanted me around them. I smiled a little and nodded.

_So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

He smiled again and told me that he had been happy to know I had finally come back from America, and that it wasn't until later that he found out what had happened with my adopted parents. Still, when he'd heard, he had wanted to do everything in his power to make me smile again, the way I had when we were younger. He said he had wanted to do for me what I had always been able to do for him when we were growing up. He said that I had always been able to chase away the darkness caused by Akito's tortures, and that I was the one that had always been there for him, and for that he had never been able to forget me. Spending all this time with me only made it even more obvious to him that he liked spending time with me, knowing that he was the one making me laugh and smile. He told me that he valued my friendship more than anything else, and that he wanted to continue to be together for far longer. Then he leaned in and whispered softly, "But I don't want to be together as friends anymore. It's not enough, not with the way I feel about you. The truth is, I've loved you for some time now."

_Oh, I'm yours_

I could feel my breath catch and I turned to look at him. He was looking at me seriously once again, trying to discern my answer. I was still shocked by his revelation. All this time I had thought he hadn't thought of me that way, and I had been nervous about what telling him would mean. To think that the entire time he had felt the same way was ludicrous. I still felt as if I was in a dream and some alarm was going to call me back to the disappointing reality, but it never did. He really had told me he loved me. Yuki Sohma, the prince of my high school and my best friend, loved me.

_Oh, I'm yours_

I finally managed to break through my amazement and positively beamed. Without even thinking, I hugged him, only to be reminded of the curse when I saw the puff of smoke. I apologized again and again, but he just started laughing, which I soon joined. It wasn't long after I heard the loud poof that signaled his transformation back. I quickly averted my face so I wouldn't see him naked and give him the time he needed to change. A few minutes later, I felt a hand gently slide under my chin and turn my head. When I was facing him, he smiled and asked me if I felt the same way about him. I laughed a little and teased him, asking if the fact I had completely forgotten about the curse and hugged him wasn't proof enough. He grinned and said that if I did feel the same way I wouldn't mind proving it. Feeling up to his challenge, I said I was willing to do whatever he wanted me to do. With that, his grin widened and he leaned in, placing a soft, incredibly gentle kiss upon my lips. With that, the beginning of my life with Yuki Sohma began.

_Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours_


	2. Sober

**Author's Info:** Here's part two of three, apossibly my favorite of the three to write. It's weird, knowing I wrote the last part a year ago and wrote these last two just yesterday and today. I hope you guys like it, and please comment. I want to know if I should more things like this in the future, or if I should stick to my usual writing style. Any suggestions are helpful, so long as they're constructive.

**T****he "what"s:** Listening to P!nk's _Sober_ and thinking about how sad I would be if I ever found myself in this sort of situation. I'm surprised I'm capable of writing about this kind of stuff, considering I've never experienced anything like this before.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or _Sober_. Those are copyrighted by their respective owners. I do own the OC and the plot, but that's all. Hope you enjoy!

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

Is it really possible that we've been together for over a year now? It's so hard for me to believe, yet I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. He's my best friend, my confidant, my true love, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. I know it may not be obvious to most people—our relationship is a quiet one, and we don't need to constantly show the world to know how we feel about each other. It's obvious enough in the way we laugh and smile when we're together. Anyone who knows us knows that's a miracle in itself.

_I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

It's not as though it was completely our choice to keep our relationship low key, though. Our head of the family, Akito, doesn't exactly know about us, and we'd prefer to keep it that way as long as possible. At least, I thought I wanted to keep it a secret. It's hard, though, when you spend so much time with him. You see, I'm studying to be a doctor, and he's not only really easy to get along with, but he also happens to be the doctor for the inner family. I help him in his practice; right now it's strictly small things, but I hope I can later become a partner of his. As part of my duties, I help take care of Akito, which can be rather time-intensive as he gets sick often. He has quite the temper, so I've gotten my share of cuts and bruises, but he depends on me and claims he enjoys my company. It's hard to spend time with my prince when I'm busy tending to him, but I don't dare make him angry; Akito is a _very_ dangerous enemy.

_Aahh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again_

I'm spending the day with my beloved prince, and I can't wait for school to get out. It's been a while since he and I have been alone together. It's hard, finding time; we don't want to be detected. Akito hates finding out things through other people, and we can't afford to have others notice. Sure, Shigure, Hatori, and a few others know, but they know what will happen if Akito finds out. They protect us, and they do what they can to give us what little time we have. I can't even begin to thank them for everything they've done for me.

_Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

I keep finding myself drifting to those same thoughts. Why can I push them away? I know what will happen if I tell Akito about myself and Yuki; he would never allow the two of us to be together, but I can't help it. I feel like all of this is a lie so long as I have to hide it. I feel like he's not truly mine to have, like he'll forever be out of my reach and I'm only wishing for something I was never allowed to have. I push the thought away, but it always comes back. I don't get frightened easily, but this terrifies me. I'm frightened the nagging feeling just might be right, and that I may just be holding onto a wonderful dream.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?_

We went out today. It wasn't anything grand, but I prefer it this way. It's in the little things he does that I know he loves me. I don't need anything grand, and I never did. All we ever needed was to know someone loved us for who we were, and we have that in each other. We went for a walk in the nearby park and just talked. It was another of those conversations, one where you can talk about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. Just thinking about it makes me smile. I've never laughed so hard with anyone else, and I've never been so happy to call him my boyfriend. He's everything I've ever wanted in a person and so much more. He truly is a prince, and I can't even begin to describe how many times he's come to my rescue.

_No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

We walked back to Shigure's together, holding hands the whole time. I was supposed to go back to Hatori's right after, but Tohru asked me to stay for dinner. I felt guilty about saying no to her, so I agreed to stay. While we waited, I followed him to his room and we just sat together and soon I felt his soft lips against mine. Even though it hurt, knowing I could never be held by him, I knew I wanted him. I accepted him for who he was, curse and all. He must have been thinking about it too, because he whispered in my ear, "I hate this. I don't care what you say; it's a curse. I can't ever hold you, and I can never break these chains."  
_  
I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

I wanted to tell him it would be alright. I wanted to tell him everything would get better, would resolve itself in the end, but I knew that would be a lie. I had been looking for any way to break the curse. Sometimes Rin and I would spend hours together trying to find a solution. There was never anything. Everything we had ever tried ended in failure. I never told him about any of this; I knew it would only depress him. It depressed me too. I wanted to save him from this, but I knew I didn't have the power. I was weak. "Yuki, it's okay. You're going to be free one day, I just know it. You can't ever give up hope. The day you give up is the day it truly becomes impossible."

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

I knew he was going to argue with me over it, which is why I was glad Tohru entered and interrupted. We followed her down and ate, and then it was time for me to go. He kissed me as I got ready to leave, but I could tell he was still dwelling on it. I kissed him once again and told him everything would be okay. His eyes said everything as I turned to leave, and I knew that I would just have to try again. I _would_ find a way to break his chains . . . one day.

_Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"_

I got back to Hatori's to find him looking at me anxiously. I apologized for being late and that Tohru had asked that I stay for dinner. Normally that would calm him, but it didn't this time. He told me Akito had asked for me, and that I was to see him immediately. I blanched, realizing exactly why he was so nervous. Akito would ask what had kept me, and no one had a good explanation. That's when I came to a conclusion: I would tell Akito about my feelings for Yuki. It would be a long shot, I knew, but Akito said he accepted me. Maybe he would accept us, and then I could finally find a way to at least lengthen the chain around my beloved's neck. It was worth the risk, and I was willing to suffer the consequences for it.

_Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame_

I spent my entire way to Akito's room trying to figure out the best way to approach this. Akito's temper was something I had to avoid at all costs, for everyone's sake. I refused to risk getting anyone else involved, just in case. Akito did not like it when he was not the first person to know such things, and it was for the best to let him think no one else knew about my feelings yet, not even Yuki. Akito's life is short, and if making him feel important was what it took to make agree, then I was willing to do so. I took a deep breath and entered the room, ready to face whatever was to happen.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?_

His greeting was casual. He told me he had hoped to see me sooner, since I was only to be at Shigure's for a short while. When I told him I was invited to dinner, he seemed displeased, but there was as of yet no sign of his temper. As I began to check his vitals, he conversed with me casually, first about school, and then about how Shigure and the others were. Eventually he asked about Yuki and how he was doing there. I told him he was doing well, and that he was enjoying school. I decided that would be the best time to take the plunge, so I admitted there was something I wanted to talk about with him, something that had to deal with Yuki. He looked at me with interest and told me to speak. I took a deep breath and said the words I had always been so afraid to say aloud: "Akito, I-I think I've fallen in love with him."

_No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

For a few moments he just stared at me, but then he started laughing. He laughed for a few more minutes before fixing his cold gaze on me. That's when it happened; the very anger I had been dreading burst from him in full force. He swung his fist at me full force, knocking me down to the ground. I felt my head collide and became disoriented. He placed his foot on my chest and started screaming at me, applying pressure as he did. "How dare you fall in love with Yuki! Who do you think you are, huh? Who told you that you were allowed to fall in love? You're nothing, a nobody! You never will be anyone! You may be a Sohma, but you'll never be one of us! You'll _never_ become part of this family!"

_I'm comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down_

I don't know how long it went on for. All I know is that someone burst into the room just as I blacked out. I was unconscious for days and had four broken ribs and bruising all over my chest and my face. It wasn't until a few days after I awoke that I found out that it had been Shigure and Hatori who saved me from Akito's wrath. Apparently Shigure had a bad feeling and decided to come out to the Sohma compound. When he heard Hatori say I was at the main house, they both decided it would be best to check up on me. That's when they found Akito still screaming. They also told me that when Hatori managed to get me away from Akito, he began screaming that he would have his revenge on me. I knew exactly what he meant when he said that: he was going to hurt the man I loved. He was going to condemn him to that life of misery once again, and it would be my fault.

_Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round_

I wasn't allowed to leave for a few weeks. Hatori kept a close eye on me; he knew I was going to try and warn my prince of what had happened, but I guess that was unnecessary. When I didn't come to school a few days later, he showed up at Hatori's demanding to see me. I had still been unconscious, but he promised he'd come back. I didn't see him until I was well enough to walk around Hatori's house without supervision. When I did see him, Akito's words came rushing back to me, and I fled. I couldn't bear to face him, not knowing what I had done.

_Looking for myself . . . Sober_

I managed to avoid him for a few weeks. I would pretend to be exhausted whenever he would come to see me. I knew he was there, and I could hear him talking to me. A few times I even heard him start crying. He kept asking me why I had run from him when I saw him, and why I never answered any of his calls. I wanted to tell him everything, but I was scared. I knew that if I told him he'd confront Akito, and Akito would put him back in that "room." He had finally gotten some freedom from Akito, and I refused to be the one that brought him back to that god-forsaken place.

_Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down_

It became harder and harder to avoid him when I was finally allowed to return to school. It was killing me inside, but I couldn't risk it. Still, I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. He would catch up to me eventually, and that eventuality came sooner than I'd liked. I'd only been back for two weeks, and I needed to see Shigure, since he had told me he needed to talk to me and that it was important. He was supposed to be gone at a student council meeting, so I had thought I was safe, but he was waiting for me as I left the house. He refused to let me go without getting answers from me. He wanted to know what had happened and why I was suddenly avoiding him. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth, either. It was do or die, and I had to choose quickly.

_Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round_

I told him everything that I felt he had needed to know. I told him that I had been late to a meeting with Akito, and that I had said something to set off his temper, but I never answered his questions about what it was that had set him off. I couldn't bring this upon him; I didn't want him to feel as though it was his fault. I was the one who had been foolish, and I was the one who had to pay for my mistakes. I knew then I had to talk to Akito one last time. I had to protect the man I loved at all costs, and I meant all costs.

_Looking for myself . . . Sober_

Right after I left him, I went to see Akito. He had been expecting me; he knew I was going to come to him eventually. He knew I was going to try and protect my precious prince, and he had been looking forward to it. I knew he was going to make it hurt, and I knew I would be lucky if there were any way for me to save him from that torture. In desperation, I did something I had sworn I would never do again: I got down on my knees and I begged. I begged for him to spare my beloved, and that I would do whatever he wanted in return. He smirked and told me there was one thing I could do that would make him reconsider. I didn't hesitate; I told him I would do it. With that, he bent over and whispered in my ear, "Leave, and never return to the Sohmas ever again."

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

I could feel my heart breaking as he pulled away, a triumphant smirk on his face. There was no other option; I had to leave if I wanted to save him. I would never be able to see him again. It was the only way to protect him, and I had promised I would do whatever it took. There wasn't any hesitation in my choice. I would have chosen it all over again. I looked up at him and said, "Alright, I'll leave. Just please don't hurt him. He had nothing to do with this. It's all my fault."

_I have heard myself cry  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend_

I returned to Hatori's and, for the first time in years, broke down completely. Hatori knew immediately what had happened. He asked me what Akito had subjected as my punishment, and froze when I told him I had to leave as soon as I possibly could. He asked me where I could possibly go; I had no one left who would take me in outside the Sohmas, and I was cut off from them forever. I told him I would return to America. Even if they had left me, there were others there who might take me in, and at least that way I was far away, too far for him to run after me and too far to be of any consequence to Akito. Hatori understood completely, and asked me if I wanted to have my memories erased. I told him no; no matter how painful this was, I never wanted to forget the memories I had with him. I never wanted to forget the feelings we had shared. I knew Hatori would understand.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?_

The next day I had booked my flight. I would leave in exactly one week. Until then, I had to act as if nothing had happened. I talked to him, laughed with him, even kissed him a few times, and every time it broke my heart yet again. I never wanted to leave him, and I wished I could have the entire week to spend with him. The week passed far too quickly, and I was facing my last day with him. I wanted to make the most of it. I wanted to tell him everything I had never been able to say, but every time the words caught in my throat and tears threatened to spill.

_No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

My last minutes with him are etched in my mind, and I know that I will never forget them. We were alone again—Shigure's parting gift to me—and I knew the time was coming for me to say goodbye. He spoke to me about the future, and how he hoped that one day we could build that future I had always talked about, the future he had always dreamed of. It took every ounce of strength and self-control to not cry, but I managed to smile. I kissed him with more passion and love than I had ever had the courage to before and smiled to him before whispering, "I hope so too. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Yuki Sohma." The words could never have been truer than they were in that moment, even though I knew they could never come true. Dreams were made to be broken, after all.  
_  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?_

I had everything packed and ready to go that night. I left no traces of my ever having been there. Everything that would have been left behind was already taken care of. I would leave the next day, and it would be as if I had never existed. Hatori came into my room and sat with me. It was the first time he and I had ever really talked about what had happened with Kanna, even though I had heard the entire story from Shigure and Ayame. He told me he was proud of me, and that he would miss me when I went off to America. It was the first time he had ever been truly emotional with me, and it took me by surprise. I won't forget his last words before I went to sleep: "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you for making that choice, even though it hurts that much. Good luck with your new life; I hope you find happiness in America."

_No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

As I got onto the plane, I took one last look at the place I was leaving behind. Maybe, one day, I would be able to return to this place, and maybe, one day, I would be able to see him again. I don't know if he'd ever forgive me for what I was about to do, but I took courage from Hatori's words. I _had_ done the right thing. I had saved him, at the cost of everything I held dear, and I would do it all over again. I loved him far too much to see him hurt anymore because of me. He would be able to move on, and I could take heart in the possibility of seeing him again one day. Who knows, maybe, in that distant future, I could be with him yet again, and the heartache I was suffering from would be as if it had never existed. Until then, goodbye my love. I hope that one day you can know the truth, and you can know I did all of this for you. I love you.

_How do I feel this good sober?_


	3. Who Knew

**Author's Info:** This is a Yuki song fic I wrote a year ago, when I was obsessed with this song. I did some restructuring to keep it chronological plotwise, but this was the first one I had written. I may add a fourth one, dealing with their earlier times together, but I'm not sure yet. It stands the possibility of being in Yuki's point of view, so you understand the background better. Tell me what you think!

**The "what"s:** As you can tell, I was listening to P!nk's _Who Knew_ as I was writing this and I was thinking about how tragic the story of the Faruba characters seems at times, especially when it came to romance. Everything ends up happily, but perhaps not as much for some as for others...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, nor do I own the song, _Who Knew_. Those are owned by their respective owners. I do own the OC, and I did come up with the plot on my own. Enjoy.

_You took my hand to show me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

It's been years since I've seen his face. Even though it's been so long, I can still remember everything about him: his eyes, his voice, his hair, and his kiss. He was my best friend and my first love. It's strange, how nostalgic time makes a memory. Still, this wasn't the same person I remember. He was… happier. Of course, he was in love. He'd gotten married.

_Uh-huh, that's right_

It's funny, how much it can hurt. I never thought those romance novels Shigure always put out could ever be right, but, when it came to heartache, he really understood. It was the only thing he ever got right. Then again, he does seem like those people Shigure writes about. The ones who are filled with what they call "true love."

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

Coming home to another empty apartment just makes me think of the times I spent with him. The long talks about anything and everything; sometimes so silly we would just laugh afterward, other times so serious that we were crying together. The secret walks and sly kisses whenever we had the time to be alone together. Even though it hurts now, I wouldn't trade those memories for anything.

_Yeah huh, that's right_

Looking around, all I can think about is everything I've lost. Maybe it was his fault, maybe mine, or maybe it wasn't either of us at all. It's hard to tell anymore. All I know is that in all these years, it's been empty, trying to tell myself I didn't think about him anymore. Why didn't I try to tell him when I had the chance? Maybe it is my fault, after all…

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better 'cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew_

I dreamt of him again. Of course, this time, in every memory I cherished of him, every memory that meant anything to me, she was in my place. She was the one making him smile, making him laugh, making him the radiant "prince" everyone admired. When I awoke, I knew that even then I had never truly believed he was mine. There were always moments where he was too distant, too… unattainable. Even now, I feel as if my heart was stopping entirely. The truth is, even though I never wanted it to end, he was never truly mine to have.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

Once, he was laughing. We were finally together and he was so… carefree. He was so open and happy; I could only love him the more for it. That was the day he told me he loved me. It was also our first kiss. It's never easy, knowing you're with the most wanted man in high school, but I loved him too much to even care about the stupid "fan club" that followed him around. He held my hand in his as we walked, not caring about anything except each other. Days like this, all I want to do is return to those times. Then again, I would only have to wake up yet again to this nightmare.

_Oh no, no no_

I wonder if this is how Hatori felt, knowing the one he loved more than anything in this world was marrying someone else. Still, there is one major difference: at least she had no choice but to forget; Hatori loved her far too much to let her suffer. Me? Well…it looks like I got the short end of the stick.

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

I remember the day I left. There had been a fight. All I had wanted was approval, for our sake. I can't believe I was such a fool. I thought by telling Akito we could make our love permanent, but the only thing I managed to make permanent was our separation. He was unusually angry. His words will forever haunt me: "You may be a Sohma, but you'll never be one of us! You'll never become part of this family!"

_I'd give anything_

I had no choice after that. There was no way I could even look at him, after what I caused. Some say I reacted like Kana, but most said I did what I had to if I wanted to protect the one I loved more than anything. I had to let him go, or watch him slowly fade away because of Akito's constant torture in that "room." It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and the only one I've ever wished I could have done over again. Just the thought of it makes my heart break again and again. Then again, all that's left are broken pieces anyway. They never have been put back together.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_Fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better still you said forever_

_And ever, who knew_

I saw Hatori today. It was my first time returning to that place. His immediate reaction was surprise, fading away into that same understanding, yet incredibly sad smile. For a long time we just stood together in silence, but we ultimately began talking about what had happened since my departure. He told me how they met. It was college, the new place of freedom he had attained. They were in a few classes together and began talking. Naturally, she made him laugh. It was inevitable, I guess. Still, that doesn't make it any easier on the person left behind. I now entirely understood Hatori's desire to freeze his heart; it was the only way to look back on those memories and not feel myself break into a thousand pieces.

_Yeah Yeah_

Going back to the apartment is getting harder and harder. Why did I come back? There wasn't any reason for me to return here. I was good at my previous job. I really do sound stupid now, I guess. I've never been good at lying to anyone, especially not myself. I came back because I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see if he would smile again for me. I never expected him to remember me the way he once did, but I never wanted him to forget me…or the feelings we shared.

_I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again_

_Until we- until we meet again_

Why? Why can't I stop it? Every time I think about that scene, I start crying over again. I wanted to stop by, to see him again, but now…I know I'll never have the courage to face him. Him, who is so happy, while I continue to breed sadness. I won't disturb the peace of my prince; all I wish for him is his happiness. Nothing else matters anymore.

_I won't forget you my friend. What happened?_

I'm packing my apartment again. Another move, another escape. I guess I never was any good at these things. Goodbye, my prince. This will likely be our last meeting. I know he'll be happy with her, far more than he ever could have been with me. I hope he enjoys life, especially now that he can love her completely, the way he never could me.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong and_

Time to go. I take one last look at my old life, trying to think of an easy way to push it all behind me. One more look, just to keep the last memory in my mind. As I turn to leave, I bump into someone. I look up, ready to apologize, and my heart stops. He's looking at me, ready to apologize himself, but I just brush by. It's clear in his eyes that his memories of me have faded. It's easy to understand, so I won't be angry. I'll use what little honor and dignity I have left to proudly walk away with a gentle smile, just as I did when I left him so long ago. Goodbye, Yuki Sohma, my love.

_That last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I'll keep your memory_

The train is about to leave now. I'll never return here again, of that I'm certain. My heart won't be able to take any more of these memories. The announcement begins to note my departure time. As I gather my things, I hear my name being called; the only person who ever called me like that has been gone from me for so long, the only time I hear it is in my dreams. I'm sure it's just a fantasy, a final dear wish in my heart to see him once again. I hear it again. I turn, and there he is, panting as if he'd just run a long way. He's staring at me, as though I was a ghost haunting him when he most desired peace. I looked away before my face could betray my heart. It was too much. I couldn't handle this; I couldn't handle him telling me himself. I didn't want to hear that it was really over.

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, who knew_

He slowly approached me; I slowly backed away. I could see the hurt on his face as I did, so I finally stood still. His eyes, his smile—everything was as I remembered, but I knew it was no longer mine to have. Still, the way he looked at me, I couldn't help it. The tears I had held inside for so long began to stream down my face, even as I forced a smile onto my face and said my goodbyes. Then, as though he wasn't even thinking, he pulled me into his embrace. I tried to push him back, afraid of exposing him here, in such a public place. Still, nothing happened. Unlike every time I had tried to hold him, he didn't transform. So the curse was finally broken, and he was living the life he had always dreamed of. His happiness seemed complete in my eyes, and I knew I had been far too late.

_My darling, my darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling, I wish you_

The train was ordering its final call. I broke from his arms, knowing if I couldn't leave on this train, I would never be able to leave my love for him behind. Despite this, he refused to let go. Finally, I couldn't handle anymore. I broke in front of him, for the first and last time. There would never be any hope of collecting what I would now lose. It was too late for me to hope, and too late for me to stop dreaming. Still, he continued to hold me, and he never said a word that wasn't of the utmost kindness to me, just like I would say to him back then. Somehow, he'd become even more of a prince than I ever thought was possible. This goodbye would be the end of my heart now that I could see him again, now that I could hold him and be held by him. My last dream had faded into nothingness. Then, everything changed. All it took was those three words he whispered in my ear: "I miss you."

_My darling_

_Who knew_

I stared at him, wondering what those words could mean. Then I realized the truth, and I smiled sadly. If only he would have waited he would have seen that there was never anyone that could take his place in my heart.

_Who knew_


End file.
